


Light of Judgement

by ivorytower



Series: Army of the Light [2]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Shit happened, birthday gift/continuation of Light in the Darkness, but here it is!, i'd meant to write this basically since i finished the last one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 21:32:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18352124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivorytower/pseuds/ivorytower
Summary: Lothraxion brings Y'mera to the Xenedar, and she must participate in the rites of the Lightforged to join the Army of the Light.





	Light of Judgement

“Welcome, my dear, to the Xenedar.” Y’mera looked around, her silver eyes taking in the sight of the massive, golden vessel. The metalwork was delicate and perfect, with huge panels of etched glass that allowed her to see through the floor, observing the shapes moving beneath.

“It’s… beautiful,” Y’mera murmured, and grasped at Lothraxion hand tightly. “You live here?”

“For many years,” the Nathrezim said. “Since I was rescued from the grasp of the Burning Legion by Prime Naaru Xe’ra herself.”

“The… Prime Naaru?” Y’mera asked. “I knew of L’ura, but not of the Prime Naaru. Tell me about her?”

“She is… an embodiment of all the Light is supposed to be,” Lothraxion said slowly, composing his thoughts. “Wisdom, compassion, courage. Tenacity and respect, strength brought to bear on behalf of others. She can be overwhelming at times, but you’ll like her when you meet her, I promise.”

“When… _do_ I meet her, exactly?” Y’mera asked, curious. “I’m hardly… fit to meet someone so important.”

“Oh, it won’t be immediately, I promise you,” Lothraxion reassured her. “You’ll get the chance to clean up and get settled, to relax… I want to take you on a tour around the ship. I think you’ll enjoy it, and there are other Eredar here too.”

Y’mera’s eyes widened. “Truly? I can’t believe it, I assumed… is Prophet Velen here?”

“No, not as far as I know,” Lothraxion said, his deep voice tinged with regret. “We will do what we can to reconnect the two of you.”

“No, we… have never actually met,” Y’mera admitted. “We didn’t exist in the same social circles, I just… wanted to know if he’d lived.”

“That is something you would have to ask of the Prime Naaru, but I have no doubt that he did.” Lothraxion offered his arm, and smiled at her. “Come, let me show you what we’ve wrought here. I think you’ll really appreciate it.”

Y’mera nodded, and took it. Lothraxion guided her from the balcony, and into the rest of the ship. The architecture was huge and sweeping, with intricate patterns that repeated over and over. She stared up at the images, her lips parting with wonder.

“The Army of the Light has existed for a long time, and this is its flagship,” Lothraxion began. “The Prime Naaru and her followers travel the stars, offering aid to those in need. They heard your people’s cries, but they’re not the only ones. The Xenedar has a number of exopods capable of ferrying populations from worlds under assault. It can be… dangerous, and there have been cases where we’ve lost as many as we’ve saved, but each soul is worth the attempt.”

“It sounds difficult to make headway, in such situations,” Y’mera murmured. “Though, I can’t say I object at the moment. You saved my life, and the lives of so many others.”

“We’ll continue to protect them too, I promise you,” Lothraxion replied, his voice a low purr. _“I_ will protect _you.”_

Y’mera felt almost faint from the pleasure of his voice, combined with the vow. She gripped at his arm briefly, and tried not to become too distracted. Lothraxion led her along the gently sloping floor towards the core of the ship. There, she could see beings she had never seen before, some very tall and slender, while others were stout. Many had horns that rivaled those of the Eredar, or facial ridges. A pair of lavender-skinned beings blinked at her with all eight eyes as she passed, and bowed their heads politely.

“Incredible,” the mage murmured. “So incredible. There are far more beings in this universe than I had anticipated, or even imagined.”

“Unfortunately, many more were wiped out completely,” Lothraxion said, his regret profound. “But with the survivors, there is still hope. We were fortunate, though, that many more Eredar were found.”

“Really?” Y’mera asked, turning towards him. “How many? Who are they?”

“Come, I’ll introduce you, if you aren’t too tired from our journey,” Lothraxion said, and steered her along the hallway. Y’mera felt her heart flutter in her chest, and pressed her hand over it, trying to remind herself to breathe. “The Prime Naaru honoured many Eredar with the position of bodyguard, and the Lightsworn are led by one as well, a Captain--”

“Well, well, well, look who made it off of Argus!” Y’mera heard, and she turned, her eyes widening with recognition. “Hello, Mera. It’s good to see you again.”

“Fareeya!” Y’mera called out, feeling joy swell up inside her. “I can’t believe it, I haven’t seen you since…”

The Eredar woman strode towards her, her skin paler than Y’mera recalled, and there were golden marks curling over her skin, mostly concealed by matching armour and the large, bladed pike she bore. She set it aside and embraced Y’mera, careful of her curling horns.

“Since a long time, or so it seems,” Fareeya murmured. “How long have you been here?”

“We’ve only just arrived,” Y’mera replied, and drew back. “Do you know Lothraxion? He saved me.”

“We’ve seen each other around, but I didn’t realize he was going to be the one who saved you.” Fareeya looked her over. “You look exhausted, and could use some comfort… why not come with me? It’ll be just like old times.”

“I’d like that,” Y’mera said, and glanced back at Lothraxion. “If we can both impose upon you.”

Fareeya raised an eyebrow, then offered her arm. “I think that can be arranged. Both of you can come with me.”

Y’mera took it, and the Eredar woman guided her through the ship, Lothraxion following behind, his presence behind her large and warm, a distraction from Fareeya’s touch. “I really am so very glad to see you. I’ve missed you so much. I wasn’t sure if I’d ever see anyone I knew again. So much has been lost.”

“We Draenei are down, but we’re not out,” Fareeya said, patting her arm. “Trust me in this. We still have plenty of fight left.”

“Exiles?” Y’mera asked, curious. “Is that what we’re calling ourselves now?”

“Some have felt that we need a new identity, considering everything that’s happened.” Fareeya shrugged slightly. “Others are afraid of being mistaken for those who sided with the Legion, and since _we_ chose to leave, _we_ choose our own name.”

“I like it,” Y’mera said. “What do you think, Lothraxion?”

“It is a fine name,” the Nathrezim said. “We had not… _I_ had not considered such a possibility. I am unique of my kind, as far as I know, though. There is no one else to consider the question and reach consensus with me.”

“Oh…” Y’mera turned. “I’m so sorry, I--”

“None of that,” Fareeya chided them. “This is a time of celebration, not mourning. I will have no sad faces in my presence.”

Lothraxion made a soft noise, perhaps in disbelief, or even amusement, and nodded his head. “Of course, my apologies. You’re right that this is a joyous occasion.”

“Of course I am,” Fareeya said. “Come.”

 _I certainly hope to,_ Y’mera thought, the notion moving through her with a delicious thrill. _After all, it’s only been hours since the last time._

With that settled, Fareeya led the pair of them towards her quarters, past more Army rescuees, many of whom shared her friend’s golden markings, though not all. Those who did seemed greater, more vital, even a little taller. Those that were armed wore crystal and gold armour, as brilliantly flashing as the noonday sun, and Y’mera couldn’t help but envy them a little bit.

 _How did they come to look like that?_ she wondered. _Is that something the Prime Naaru does?_

For their part, those who inhabited the Xenedar seemed to recognize Lothraxion and Fareeya, and trusted in them to properly keep their guest in line, if not quite welcome her. Y’mera fought down her nervousness, and focused solely on the fact she had _survived_ the flight from Argus.

“Ah, here we are,” Fareeya said, stopping in front of a doorway blocked by a shimmering energy field. Y’mera peered through it, but saw nothing but static. Fareeya pressed her hand to the panel on the side of the doorframe and the barrier disappeared before she ushered the pair of them inside, and then touched a second panel to close it behind them. “Get comfortable, Y’mera, there’s a shower just over there.”

“Thank you,” Y’mera replied gratefully, and kissed Fareeya’s cheek. “I’ll be back soon.”

“Here,” Fareeya said to Lothraxion. “I’ll get your a chair, and we can get to know each other.”

Y’mera saw him nod, and then hurried off towards the shower, and even the sight of it made her moan in anticipation. She trotted towards it in a great hurry, through the fluttering curtains. As part of a conservation effort, the Eredar had long avoided a dependence on water for showering, and it appeared the Draenei of the Xenedar felt the same way.

Instead, there was a cluster of crystals in an alcove, still and silent. Y’mera gasped in delight, and stripped off her robes, dropping them unceremoniously onto the floor. She stepped into the alcove and ran her fingers along the crystals, and immediately, they began to vibrate. There was no music to it, just a sound that rose in intensity until she was satisfied, threw her head back, and moaned.

The sound lapped against her skin like the waves of the Amethyst Ocean, tugging away the dirt and grime from her skin, making it tingle as it was renewed. Y’mera reached up, lifting her hair so that the sound could reach the tentacles on the back, causing them to quiver and curl. She lifted one of the crystals and held it above her head, increasing the intensity to banish any grease from it.

 _It feels so good to be clean, so much, I…_ Y’mera’s free hand drifted between her legs, stroking her thumb along the crease of her hip, and cupping her own mound. She closed her eyes, and pictured a different hand stroking the folds of her entrance, parting them, and a different fingertip teasing her entrance. Within, she tensed with anticipation, though the angle was poor.

Experimentally, she brought the crystal lower, and the sonic burst shot through her with an intensity that nearly knocked her from her hooves. She leaned against the alcove, and kept lowering it. The waves of sound pressed against her clit, bringing herself to quivering arousal. She pressed her finger inside herself, and could feel the wetness there, teasing but not quite _enough._

 _I need something bigger… much… much…_ Abruptly, Y’mera turned the crystal off and put it back with the others, and hurried from the shower alcove, into the other room. Immediately, she sought out Lothraxion, who was sitting with Fareeya perched on his lap, her top open and the tops of her ample breasts laid bare for him. The Nathrezim was eyeing them with interest, though he had declined to touch her so far, and his darting gaze caught sight of Y’mera.

“I--”

“Fuck me,” the mage said, rushing to him. “Both of you, right now.”

“I was wondering how long it would take,” Fareeya said, laughing throatily. “Oh, how I have missed you, you horny little minx. We’re going to break this chair if we fuck here, and resources can be thin shipboard. Let me show you my bed.”

“Thank you,” Y’mera said, heartfelt, and watched Fareeya slink into another room, then offered her hand to Lothraxion. “Please, I’m so wet.”

“I thought you would be offended,” he murmured as he rose. “She started trying to seduce me from nearly the moment I turned my back.”

“Oh, yes, Fareeya is like that,” Y’mera said. “Though, really, so am I. Does it upset you?”

“I’ve barely had the attention of one woman, much less two,” Lothraxion admitted as he herded Y’mera before him, his hands sliding along her ass. “But I’m not upset about it.”

“Good,” Y’mera said, and grasped for his hands, guiding them around her waist. “Because that would really spoil the mood.”

“So, your behaviour in the cave…” Lothraxion began, following close behind, his presence deliciously warm at her back. “That wasn’t because you felt obligated to me?”

“What?” Y’mera turned, looking up at him. “No, of course not. You’re so big, so handsome, so… so _radiant,_ of course I want to have sex with you as often as I can.”

Lothraxion smiled, and scooped her into his arms, provoking a soft cry of surprise, and then delighted laughter. “I’m going to fuck you until you can’t stand upright.”

“Leave some for me,” Fareeya called, and the pair of them looked over to where she was seated on the bed. She was naked, now, though she had fastened a toy around her hips, a large, thick shaft in a deep, Eredar purple. Y’mera licked her lips in anticipation. “I suspect Lothraxion is going to have to lie on the bed first.”

“Of course, just let me…” The Nathrezim set Y’mera down, and stripped himself of the wide belt that kept his loincloth secured in place. Already, his length was straining at the cloth, and sprang loose once he discarded it, heavy and thick. “There. Fortunately, these beds are quite sturdy.”

Y’mera scarcely glanced at the curved, almost egg-like structure, too taken was she with the sight of her new lover, and old, in such close proximity to one another. Lothraxion eased himself down onto the bed, tucking his wings in carefully, and Y’mera went to him, running her hands over his large, muscular thighs, though her gaze was arrested by his huge length, waiting for her, moist with need, just as she was.

“Come, my dear,” Lothraxion murmured, and held his hands out to her. Y’mera took his hands, and pressed herself to him, letting his cock drag between her breasts. His hips rose in eager anticipation. “Yes…”

“I want you so much,” Y’mera said, his hands guiding her upwards, cupping her hips. “I need you.”

Lothraxion nodded, guided her to his cockhead, pressing it against her damp folds.  He eased her down, as much to tease himself as her, and groaned as he was enveloped by her wet heat. Y’mera wiggled slightly, groaning as he slid into her, filling her completely.

“Hold her still for me, would you?” Fareeya asked, and Y’mera felt herself clench in joyous anticipation. “She tends to get a little over excited.”

“Of course,” Lothraxion purred, and gripped at her hips. “Whenever you’re ready.”

Y’mera felt the fingertips first, stroking along her spine gently, tracing down and around her tail, rubbing between the cleft of her ass. Her hips rose up a little, eager for the touch over her entrance. Fareeya stroked around her, caressing even as her tail curled in anticipation. A faint, floral scent filled the eyes, then Fareeya pushed her fingers inside Y’mera, rocking her forward.

“You’re so beautiful like this,” Lothraxion said huskily. “So perfect…”

“I-- ah!” Y’mera moaned, feeling the way Fareeya’s touch filled her, pressing up against Lothraxion’s giant cock. “You’re too good to me.”

“Oh, we haven’t even gotten started yet,” her friend murmured. “There, hold her a little longer.”

Y’mera swallowed hard, and her fingers gripped at Lothraxion’s arms, bracing herself. She felt the cool tip of Fareeya’s length push into her backside, and the hand on her tail, holding it firmly during the slow, near-torturous process of being penetrated again. Fareeya placed one hand on Y’mera’s hip, bracing herself as she eased in, freeing Lothraxion to cup the mage’s full breasts and squeeze them, tracing his thumbs over her hard, peaked nipples.

“I’m so… so full,” Y’mera whispered, arching a little. “I don’t know if I can move.”

“Let us move for you,” Fareeya murmured, kissing at her pulse point. “All you have to do is come along for the ride.”

Y’mera nodded a little. “Please.”

Lothraxion propped himself up on one elbow, changing his angle fractionally, though it was enough to make Y’mera moan. He opened his mouth, and fastened his lips around one of her nipples, suckling and lapping at it with his tongue. His other hand squeezed her breast, and Y’mera shuddered with delight. Fareeya pressed into the movement, filling her more deeply, provoking a cry of pleasure. One of Fareeya’s hands stroked between Y’mera’s legs, so the tiniest movements would press against her clit, while her other hand grasped for Y’mera’s breast, squeezing it.

“Beautiful little slut,” Fareeya breathed into her ear, and then nipped at her slightly pointed ear. “You’re wet for us.”

“Yes…” Y’mera groaned. “So wet, please…”

“You’ll hurt yourself if you’re not careful,” Lothraxion rumbled against her skin, and Y’mera’s hips nearly jerked, though they held her between them. “Let us care for you.”

“I’ll spank you if you’re bad,” Fareeya hissed a moment later, as Lothraxion’s hips rocked slowly, and she met him measure for measure. “I’ll pull your hair and grab your tail, but you’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

“Y’mera?” Lothraxion asked, his voice pitched with concern, even as Y’mera tried desperately to move.

“It’s… fine,” she gasped. “Fareeya, stop _teasing_ me!”

The slap came suddenly, stinging across her hip, and Y’mera’s hips jerked, driving Lothraxion deeper still. “Naughty. Very naughty. You’re going to find that Y’mera has certain… tastes. She likes having them indulged. Then she’s putty in your hands.”

“Is that why…” Lothraxion seemed to think about it, even as he rolled his hips, lifting the pair of them easily. “Y’mera, you’re being very… n-naughty. We will have to punish you.”

It was almost enough to send her cresting over the edge, but she held on. “I’m… I’m sorry. I’ll do better, if you punish me.”

“Very well.” Lothraxion’s hips rose and fell again, and with it, Fareeya spanked her, first one side, then the other. Y’mera shuddered with each movement, carrying her along helplessly as she was groped and squeezed, kissed and licked, fucked to her very core.

It was so overwhelming that it took real, significant effort to speak as she felt her limit being reached. “Please… Loth… my tail…”

Immediately, Lothraxion’s hand went to her hip, and then around to grasp her tail, curling and writhing with need. The other hand gave him the leverage to push up hard, and he tugged it at the same time. Y’mera jerked forward, grinding against Fareeya’s fingers, and screamed her pleasure as she came in shuddering waves.

“Y’mera!” Lothraxion called out, and he came hard, flooding her with warmth. As before, it was so much that it spilled out of her, over her thighs, soaking the space between them. She barely felt it when Fareeya withdrew, her breathing coming in sharp gasps. Y’mera turned her head and Fareeya kissed her fiercely, digging her fingers into the back of her neck.

“Let me finish you,” Y’mera murmured. “Just… Lothraxion, hold her.”

“Of course, my dear,” the Nathrezim said, and grabbed Fareeya, pulling her to his chest. “Like this?”

“Yes,” Y’mera said, and arranged Fareeya so her legs were wide open, a feast for the eyes, her body flushed with need. She leaned forward, and wrapped her breasts around Lothraxion’s dick, and he moaned, stirring again, before Y’mera bent her head down to kiss Fareeya’s entrance.

“I’ve missed this,” Fareeya said, hooking one leg around Y’mera’s shoulder, and leaned back into Lothraxion. “I’ve missed it a lot.”

“Then we’ll take care of you too,” Lothraxion said, and cupped Fareeya’s breasts, massaging them as  Y’mera’s tongue darted out, lapping at her wet entrance then plunged into her. She rocked forward, rubbing her tits against Lothraxion’s cock with each movement, and his hips rose, bringing Fareeya closer.

The taste of her old lover was just as Y’mera remembered, and she curled her tongue, lapping eagerly with each of Lothraxion’s thrusts, and used her thumb to press against Fareeya’s clit. The rocked together, the Draenei woman moaning her pleasure with each movement.

 _Closer… closer… now._ Y’mera plunged her fingers in deeply, switching her mouth to suckle at Fareeya’s clit, and the other woman bucked frantically for a few, long moments before she came. A moment later, Y’mera’s chest felt warm and damp, and she knew that Lothraxion had crested again, and was pleased.

“I could… get used to this again,” Fareeya admitted. “Very easily in fact.”

“We could catch up,” Y’mera said, panting. “There’s so much I want to know, to feel again.”

“Not that I don’t enjoy it,” Lothraxion murmured, “but we can’t spend all day in bed.”

“We won’t, not all of us,” Fareeya promised, and caressed Y’mera’s cheek. “Besides, we have plenty of crystals charged. We can always take more showers.”


End file.
